The DriveIn One shot with Jacob Black
by PennBlaze
Summary: What happens when Jacob takes the girl he imprinted on to the drive-in with her family? What happens when they meet some unexpected guests? JacobBlackxOC horror


Once the car stopped at the drive in, I climbed out, still laughing as I watched Jacob running with my sister tagging along behind him. I slowly followed, judging the race to the playground. Of course, Jake got there first without breaking a sweat, pressing his hand against the bright green plastic of the slide and waited for us to catch up with him. "I win!" he yelled at us, grinning ear to ear as he drew attention to himself. I rolled my eyes as I heard a couple teenage girls giggle as they eyed Jacob up and down, but I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealously. Ever since he imprinted, I had a possessive feel for him. I guess I wasn't use to other girls looking at him... I was drawn back into reality by my sister. "Not fair! You cheated!" whined my little sister, Jordan, which started another one of their fights. I covered my mouth with a hand, muffling a snicker as I watched them. It was always interesting to see the 6'2'' 16 year old native bickering with a tiny 5 foot 11 year old, although it happened a lot, I couldn't get over the fact the he towered over her. Jake was always tall, but since the change he's gotten even bigger, and gained more muscles other than being a regular lanky teen.

"Ouch! My hand!" Jordan wailed, holding her fist to her chest after trying to hit Jake. Instead, it backfired on her, and she ended up hurting herself, again. "You should know better than that," I giggled and Jake grinned even wider. He easily picked Jordan up, set her on a swing, and started to push her back and forth, making her forget about her 'broken' hand. I stood beside him, taking turns pushing my sister on the swing. "So how have you boys been, down in La Push?" I asked curious, striking up a conversation. "Good! Sam is with Emily and Kim and Jared are together, you can never separate those couples," he says, giving a fake gag, "I'm fixing the car, you know how the car doesn't start that well, and Quil is… well… he's Quil." He laughs, winking at me, making us both laugh. He stopped pushing my sister, ignoring her protests, and brought my face into his hands. I could fell my cheeks warm up from the blush creeping up my face, hoping Jake would brush it off as just from his warmth. He pressed his lips to mine sweetly, and I kissed back softly. He pulled back smiling. "Hey, you two, get a room," my little sister yelled, "and start pushing me again!" I couldn't help but giggle, but it was smothered by Jacob's booming laugh. Suddenly the look on his face dropped, and his nose twitched. "What is it?" I blinked, sudden panic sweeping through me. There was only one thing that made Jake act like that… "Vampires." He growled, clenching his teeth. Just at that moment, a young boy came yelling out of the fields surrounding the drive in.

A crowd stood around the young man and young woman, dressed in wedding clothes, laying cold and still on the ground. One daring man knelt down, and started to examine them both, checking for a pulse and breathing. Jake stood beside me, his arms wrapped protectively around my sister and I as we looked down on the scene. I looked up at him, only to see him glancing around worriedly, looking the trace of the sweet sent, only given off by vampires. As the groom was proclaimed dead, the crowd shifted over to the young woman's body, looking at it. Suddenly, I saw the twitch of the young man's head and his pale lips turn into a small smile. My eyes widened, and I gasped once one of his eyes cracked open, and stared straight at me. The so called victims were actually the hunters. I tugged on Jake's shirt, but I knew he already located the scent by the sound of his teeth grinding together. Jake threw both me and my sister over each of his shoulders and began to sprint to the car. "Jordan, close your eyes." I ordered to my sister as I heard a scream from the crowd. I looked back to see the hand of the bride clamped around the neck of the man examining them.

Many screamed followed the first, and we could hear a twisted laughed coming from the fields even though we were on the other side of the parking lot. Jake unlocked the doors, threw my sister and I inside the back, and popped into the driver's seat. He turned the key, but the motor wouldn't turn over. He growled, "perfect time for this to be happening." He turned it again, but still nothing. Suddenly we heard a tap on the car window, and saw a pair of haunting eyes looking in. "Hello my dear," cooed the pair of bloody lips, smirking dangerously at me. Frozen in shock, I sat staring at the bride. Suddenly the car shook as anger roared through Jacob's body. He looked back at me, straight in the eyes, and I could see the anger and concern. He seemed almost pained to leave me in the car alone, but he knew he would have to do something about the vampires. "Be safe," He said through clenched teeth, then he left. He threw open the door, making sure to lock it again, just as the last powerful rumble shook down his spine. In his place, stood a russet brown wolf, glaring at the vampire. "Oh, this will be exciting," mumbled the bloodsucker in a voice like chimes, and Jake bared his teeth, before pouncing on the vampire. The vampire threw Jake off, and the wolf hit another car before shaking it off, and seizing the pale one with his teeth. I covered Jordan's eyes, as the battled raged on. Finally, Jake pinned down the woman, and sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed and shrieked, until she laid there, motionless with a distance look in her bright red eyes. The wolf howled, and Jake transformed into his normal self, trying to catch his breath as he laid on the ground. Once he did, he stood up, limping to the car door and pulled himself inside. He turned on the key again, and finally it worked. He sighed as the car roared to life, and quickly gunned it, turning away from the bloody scene. I looked out the back window and saw the groom, covered in blood, leaning down to hold his bride in his arms. His eyes flicked up from her, and held mine for a second before we lost sight of him, cruising down the highway.


End file.
